1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved log charging apparatus for scanning, orienting and feeding a log to the saw means of a sawmill in such a manner as to produce an optimum amount of useable wood from the log.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of log handling apparatus have been proposed for feeding lumber to the saw means of a sawmill in such a manner as to produce maximum yield from a log, as evidenced, for example, by the patents to Head et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,381,712 and 5,385,186. As set forth in patent U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,186, it is common to provide means for adjusting the orientation of a log prior to its in-feed to the saw means, thereby to effect optimum yield from the log. Efforts are constantly made to increase the production rates of the sawing system and to more accurately and positively place the logs on the sharp chain log feed-in conveyor. To this end, the present invention was developed to provide an improved sawing system wherein the log-rotating device is separated from the alignment and displacement assembly, while acting in concert with it in transferring the logs from the turning mechanism to the charging mechanism.